ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Boom!
A new villain with an explosive weapon shows up. But then things abruptly change. Can Ben stop the villain from blowing everything up? Plot Remember the background music from when Albedo was "completing" the Ultimatrix in The Final Battle, Part 1? Well, it's playing now. We see a dark, run-down warehouse at night, with bluish light periodically flashing inside. We now see a silhouetted man in front of a desk, working on a machine. The bluish light is from welding sparks, and a small desk lamp was on the corner. (Man): Finally! It's complete! Since I don't need a warehouse anymore, I can run a test. He walked out to the gate around a tall fence around a loading yard, and he held up his machine. It was a rather large ray gun thing. He stuck his arm in a hole on one side, and then the larger hole on the other side glowed inside with blue light. Then, FIRE! A big blue beam shot straight at the wall of the warehouse, and BOOM! A tremendous blue explosion tore apart the warehouse, leaving the wreckage in flames. (Man): Perfect! Theme Song! Ben and Co. were driving along home from an epic fight with Dr. Animo, when Ben got a message on the Omnitrix from Max. (Max): Ben, Gwen, Kevin! The Plumbers are having trouble with this new villain. He seems to be using an advanced ray gun to blow everything up! The Plumbers are no match for him! We need you to find out what's going on, and— (Ben): Yeah, yeah, put a stop to it. Got it. Ben hung up, and did a hard U-turn across the grass median of the expressway onto an exit ramp for the other direction. ... Scene cuts to the fight. The Plumbers were about ready to retreat. They kept throwing up energy shields, but the ray kept blowing them up! But then Ben's car drove up into the crossfire with Gwen's mana bubble shield around it. The crossfire stopped. (Ben): Stop! (The Same Man): Ben Tennyson. I've been waiting for you. Prepare to die by a shot from the Bomb Ray! (Ben): Yeah, yeah! (Transform) Water Hazard! ...is not Humungousaur. The man fired his ray gun at Ben. Then, BOOM! (Gwen and Kevin): Ben! As the smoke went away, Ben was still standing, with not a scratch on him! (Ben): Oh yeah, Water Hazard is indestructible! I forgot. (Man): Still, you can't stay transformed forever. Sooner or later your Omnitrix will run out of power. Then you will die. (Ben): Not quite. A short battle followed, but Ben beat the man and he was arrested. His ray gun was smashed as he was led into a Police car. But the man had a plan. He took out a backup about the size of a DS cartridge. He pushed a button on it, and it turned into a duplicate of the Bomb Ray! He then fired it at a detransformed Ben walking back to the car. (Kevin, in the car already with Gwen): Ben, look out! Ben acted fast. He turned into Diamondhead and used his reflective arms to bounce the ray back at the man! (Man): Oh, poop! The whole car was torn apart in a huge blue explosion! Fortunately, the two shocked cops who were there were at Ben's car talking to Ben as he was walking up. (Ben): Uh, my bad. Need a lift? Scene cuts to that night, where the explosion was. Strangely, the man wasn't killed. He lay there in the center of the explosion, only minorly injured! He was crawling away. We see a close-up of his hand pulling him forward on a piece of wreckage. When it pulled away, a red, LED-looking delay timer appeared! Five seconds and counting! (SpongeBob Narrator): Five seconds later... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! A huge blue explosion, bigger than what the Bomb Ray could do, made another huge crater. The man was only blown away a few yards, but uninjured. (Man, getting up): Did I'' just do that? He tried again on the wall of an abandoned building. 'BOOM!' It was destroyed, too. (Man): I can blow things up with the touch of a finger. (evil face) I can now go into full-time super villain-dom. I am... [[Dyna-Man|''Dina-Man!]] CLIFFHANGER! THE END Category:Episodes Category:BTTMT Episodes Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Franchise